Freezing EX: Untouchable Nightmare
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: From Japan to Alaska, this is story of two students of Genetics Shura Yukihime and Rosa Satonaka. OC x OC. DISCONTINUED. Story will become a Naruto x Freezing story that will be released soon: Freezing Maelstrom.


Author Notes: None for now…

Warning: Language, violence, mary-sue lol, het, yuri (rating may change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing, or any crossovers included. I only own my own OCs.

* * *

><p><em>In a lab in Alaska…<em>

"…What is that you're working on?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing ma'am. It's just a fantasy."

"But this project looks promising."

"This idea I got from being an tokusatsu otaku, but there's no way this can work with our Pandoras. The success rate depends on the highest synchronization rate the Pandoras have with their Stigmas."

"…"

"What am I saying, it's just a concept art. I'm sorry ma'am but what I have written here is just an otaku thing. A dream, nothing more."

"…Well then… Guess it's time to make your dream a reality. What do you call it?"

"Project Advanced…Pandora… Wait, don't tell me-!"

"…"

* * *

><p><em>In the near future, Earth is invaded and is at war with aliens from another called Nova. The only one who can stand up to the Nova are Pandoras, genetically modified young girls, and Limiters, males with a special "freezing" ability.<em>

_This journey follows the rebellious and powerful Advanced Pandora named Shura Yukihime, and her female partner Rosa Satonaka, a freshman who carries the "freezing" ability, something only a male can do._

_The story of friendship, loyalties, truth, and revelations begins…_

* * *

><p><em>Several years later…<em>

"Huh? Holy crap, I'm late!"

After a quick shower and a light meal, 17-year-old Shura Yukihime, grabbed her swords and dashed out of her dorm and ran to the main school building of West Genetics Academy Japan.

"Not that I care, but who knows what they'll do to me for being late to this year's Carnival. And did it have to rain?"

Slipping and swearing loudly, Shura managed to arrive in the locker room in five minutes and stuffed her bag into her locker. Then she quickly stripped down and chanted,

"Volt Texture: Equip!"

Stigmatas glowing on her back, they materialized her personalized school uniform. Next, she attached her sheathed swords onto her thighs. The problem with being an Advanced Pandora is that her weapon is always materialized.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked.

"Well then, time to kick some major ass!"

With that, she ran out the door and into the battlegrounds, flipping a coin and setting it on the slot on her uniform.

* * *

><p>*Opening Theme – <strong>Anything Goes<strong> (Kamen Rider OOO)*

_**Freezing EX: Untouchable Nightmare**_

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter 01: Arrival – Welcome to Genetics**

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of being soaked in the rain and avoiding other Pandoras, Shura managed to locate her friend and rival Satellizer el Bridget. Both promised that they would settle their rivalry in this year's Carnival by taking out the other low level Pandoras.<p>

Speak of low level Pandoras, there were twenty surrounding the duo when they finally met up.

"Volt Weapon: Activate!"

Sateliizer summoned her Volt Weapon, a single-edge sword with the blade running past the guard.

"Nova Blood!"

Meanwhile, Shura removed the seals from her swords.

"Volt Weapons: Activate!"

Shura unsheathed her two katanas, one with black with red trims and the other with white with blue trims.

"Darkness Izanagi! Shining Izanami!"

Scared but determined, the twenty Pandora charged at Shura and Satellizer and attacked en masse.

But that proved to be a mistake, as the other two countered with cold and ruthless efficiently.

Barely fifteen second later, the ground was littered with fallen Pandoras with Shura and Satellizer standing tall without a scratch, credit with 10 takedowns each.

Shura Yukihime, the Nightmare Princess, Rank 2. Satellizer el Bridget, the Untouchable Queen, Rank 1. The most feared duo in all of West Genetics.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"So, your nee-san is here?"

After praying at his sister's grave, Kazuya Aoi looked up to see a young girl looking over him.

"Yes. Kazuha Aoi. I miss her…"

"No, she alive… in there."

The girl smiled, pointing at Kazuya's heart.

Kazuya nodded as he got up, "Thank you, Satonaka-san."

"Call me Rosa." She said as a military helicopter landed near them, "That what my friends call me."

"Hai, Rosa-san."

Rosa sighed as they walked to the helicopter, "You so polite. Boring…"

Walking into the helicopter they sat down in front of a girl wearing a school uniform as they took off.

"I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president."

Kazuya blushed a bit as Rosa nodded.

"Is something the matter?" asked the student president.

Kazuya shook his head, "No…"

"Now then, it may be somewhat sudden, but let's have a review before you two are admitted."

Kazuya nodded, "Yes."

Rosa however, groaned. This was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

><p>A brain-wrenching 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at West Genetics. As soon as they stepped out, Rosa jumped out and landed on the ground.<p>

"Land!" she moaned, "Solid land…"

"Mmm. Despite having near-high IQ, she really hates going over things."

Kazuya laughed as Rosa kipped back up to see another girl wearing a Genetics school uniform.

"Welcome to West Genetics!" she said, "President, welcome back!"

Chiffon introduced her, "She's Ticy Phenyl, one of the student council officers."

"Please to meet you." Ticy said, bowing.

Rosa and Kazuya bowed back, as they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?" asked Rosa.

"The Carnival." answered Chiffon.

Rosa and Kazuya looked at each other.

"Carnival?"

* * *

><p>"Three down…"<p>

"And one to go…"

Shura and Satellizer had just finished putting the boots to Ranks four, five, and six, when a loud voice sounded from behind them.

"Satellizer el Bridget. Shura Yukihime."

Both turned to see Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Confinement, Rank 3.

"I'd expect nothing less of the two highest ranked students in our grade. However, that ends today. Today will be the day I make you both taste the humiliation of defeat. You will fall before the third-ranked student, me, Ganessa Roland!"

Both girls looked at her, then at each other.

"She did spare us the trouble of finding her, but…"

"Let's just move somewhere else and fight."

Both nodding, they walked away from the loudmouth, to her outrage.

"What…you… Hold it right there you two. Chains of Binding!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chiffon and Ticy were both giving Rosa and Kazuya the tour of the school.<p>

"Right now above this training area, the Carnival is underway…"

Chiffon was interrupted by the glass ceiling breaking in front of them, as Ganessa, her cloths torn and breasts showing, landed on the nearby stairs.

"Damn it. Those two are stronger than last time. Huh?"

She looked to see the two students, Rosa and Kazuya, the latter blinking at her.

Shrieking, she covered herself, "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry." he mumbled as Rosa shook her head.

Just then, Shura and Satellizer landed in front of Ganessa, to her displeasure.

"The audience better get back!" Shura shouted, "If you don't, you might get hurt!"

But someone didn't listen to her warning.

"Nee-san? You were alive?"

"Huh?"

Rosa looked at Kazuya, "What are you talking about- Oy!"

Kazuya started to run at the two, "You're Kazuha nee-san right?"

Frowned, Shura turned around to find a kid running up to Satellizer and hugging her from behind making her drop her weapon.

Girls in the area: o.O ?

"What. The. Fuck." Shura blinked as she watch them both fall to the floor in a very compromising position. She then blushed furiously as Kazuya's head was on Satellizer's breasts.

"Baka!" Rosa shrieked as she ran over, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Time out!" Shura shouted at Ganessa, as she ran over to Satellizer and the kid.

"He- Hey!" shouted Ganessa.

Meanwhile, Kazuya was not letting go of Satellizer, who was reacting in a… feminine-like way?

"I missed you so much." Kazuya cried, "Don't leave me ever again!"

"Wait a minute!" Satellizer wailed, "Let go- huh?"

"Satella? Is that you?" asked a shocked Rosa, as a grid-like pattern spread inself on the ground from Kazuya and Satellizer, rendering her, Shura, and Rosa unable to move.

"What the? I can't move!" Rosa cried.

"What kind of Freezing is this?" Shura growled, "It's too powerful!"

"_An enhanced Freezing?_" Satellizer thought, panicking, "_What's the meaning of this?_ _My body can't-_"

"Watch out!" Rosa screamed.

"Wide open!" Ganessa shouted in glory as she bought her chains down for the kill, "This is my victory!"

"Oh crap!"

"I can't move!"

One second later, the scene was covered in red.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

As the students of West Genetics Japan moved to their next respective classes, the PA system sounded off.

"Breaking news! The Queen and Princess's first defeat! One loss each recorded at the second-year student Carnival. The Untouchable Queen and the Nightmare Princess's first unexpected loss!"

Everyone in the school and on the grounds stopped in shock of this news, as the nearby TV's turned on, showing the winner of the Carnival.

"Satellizer el Bridget and Shura Yukihime has both finally been dethroned from their first and second rank respectively. What happened?"

"Of all things," said a student on the TV, "It's seems an intruder suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle."

The reporter nodded and said, "The outcome, the one who defeated the two top second year Pandoras at the same time claimed victory in this round's Carnival is Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Confinement!"

A new first rank second-year Pandora was all good, but there's just one question on everyone's minds right now.

"What moron would be stupid enough to interfere with their match? **Who the hell would want to die that badly?**!"

**END OF ARRIVAL**

* * *

><p>Character Spotlight<p>

Name: Shura Yukihime

AKA: Nightmare Princess (Akumu no Hime)

Type: Advanced Pandora

Age: 17

Gender: Female

DOB: Unknown

Species: Human (empowered)

POB: Tokyo, Japan

Nationality: Japanese-American

Looks: Pretty

Hair Style: Long side ponytail

Hair Color: Violet

Eye Color: Yellow

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5'5ft

Weight: 117lbs

BHW: 91-53-85

Blood Type: AB

Laterality: Ambidextrous

Personality: rebellious, short-tempered, wisecracking, sarcastic

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Occupation: Pandora, Student

Affiliation: Genetics

Classification: Magical Schoolgirl

Outfit: Volt Texture – Altered Genetics school uniform

Hobbies: gymnastics, parkour, freerunning

Values: time, friends

Likes: sleeping, sparring

Dislikes: embarrassing moments, starting fights

Strengths: knows her limits, empathic

Weakness: very ticklish, does not know to give up, creepy crawlies

Favorite Food: sushi, ramen, meatbuns

Favorite Drink: root beer, ginger ale, energy drinks

Theme Song: Cursed Dawn from BloodRayne Betrayal

Stigma: Fifteen (7 natural born (unknown to Genetics and self), 5 normal (implanted within her during her childhood (unknown to Genetics)), 3 heroic (issued by Genetics during enrollment))

Academy Rank: 3 (formerly 2)

Battle Rank: S

Fighter Type: All-Rounder (decoy, striker, finisher)

Volt Weapon - Darkness Izanagi (chained sword-whip katana) and Shining Izanami (extendable sword-whip katana)


End file.
